Yumiko (TV Series)
Yumiko is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of Magna's group and Magna's girlfriend. Overview Yumiko is a weary, yet capable, fearless warrior, skilled at the bow. She is a fighter and a protector, but she’s thoughtful and knows how to keep a level head. She is fiercely loyal to her girlfriend Magna and the rest of her group whom she considers family and would do anything for their well being, including putting herself in danger and breaking the rules, acting as a motherly figure to them. Pre-Apocalypse England, United Kingdom Not much is known about Yumiko's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Judging by her accent, she was born and lived somewhere in England. She eventually moved to the United States. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Yumiko and her girlfriend Magna met siblings Connie and Kelly, Luke, Bernie, among other survivors. The group survived for several years, eventually becoming closer and seeing each other as family. However, as the years went by, several members of the group died. The group resided in different communities, such as Jones Springs and Coalport, both which eventually fell causing the group's distrust in rejoining any other similar settlements. Season 9 "What Comes After" In the woods, Magna’s group take on a herd of walkers. They quickly get overwhelmed and Yumiko injuries her head while protecting Connie, but they get saved when the walkers around them get shot from the trees. Yumiko and the group escape into the woods to find a 9 year old girl who asks for their names. They introduce themselves and ask what her name is. The girl picks up her hat and introduces herself as Judith Grimes. "Who Are You Now?" In the woods, Yumiko and the group follow Judith as she leads them to Rosita, Eugene, Laura, and Aaron. Wanting to take them in, Judith declares she won’t return to Alexandria until they accept them. The others reluctantly agree. Later, Yumiko and the group arrive at Alexandria's gates and Judith assures them they’ll be safe. They get escorted inside, where Gracie runs over to Aaron. Rosita updates Siddiq on Yumiko’s condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. After the rest of her group are questioned by the council, Yumiko is visited in the infirmary. The next day, Yumiko and the group prepares to leave by thanking everyone for their hospitality. Yumiko jokingly comments that if she knew they were going to leave, she would have hit her head harder. Michonne rides up and says she’s going to instead escort them to Hilltop with Siddiq. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna’s group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn’t trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she’s just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna’s giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna’s upset at the sight of Bernie’s things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she’s returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Yumiko and Magna cuddle as they sleep. She and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna’s leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can’t take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, D.J. arrives to let them know that there are walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several walkers as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders D.J. to return them their weapons. As Magna’s group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upsetting them. A heartbroken Magna can't put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita’s injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they’re on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Tara coldly greets Michonne and updates her on Eugene, Aaron, Daryl, and Rosita’s situations. She then informs Yumiko and the rest of the group that they’ll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. Later, Magna questions to Yumiko why Hilltop is led by a guy named Jesus but Connie assures her it’s probably just a nickname. Yumiko suggests they work on proving their worth so they can stay. Michonne then introduces the new group to Carol, who happily introduces herself through sign language, which Connie appreciates. At night, Yumiko and Magna follow Michonne and arrive at the cemetery to help the others unlock the gate. Jesus tells Aaron and Eugene to get out while he finishes the walkers and starts taking out several with his sword. He goes to kill the last one but as he attacks it, the "walker" dodges and stabs him from behind through his chest, shocking everyone. “You are where you do not belong”, the "walker" whispers to a shocked Jesus before throwing him on the ground. Daryl shoots it in the head as several more Whisperers arrive and the rest of the group run in to finish them off. As Aaron goes over to Jesus' body, Daryl notices something on the back of the walker's head and cuts into it, revealing a mask. Before they can process the situation, whispers around them get louder and the group circles up preparing for a fight. "Adaptation" Yumiko will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Yumiko has killed. * 1 unnamed Whisperer *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Magna Yumiko cares deeply about Magna, as she is the leader of their group, as well as her girlfriend. Connie Yumiko cares about Connie, she is a member of her group and Yumiko considers her family. Yumiko is seen protecting Connie from a walker she can't hear coming because of her deafness. Kelly Yumiko cares about Kelly, she is a member of her group and Yumiko considers her family. Luke Yumiko cares about Luke, he is a member of her group and Yumiko considers him family. Judith Grimes Judith saves Yumiko and her group from a herd of walkers and is responsible for bringing them to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"What Comes After" *"Who Are You Now?" *"Stradivarius" *"Evolution" *"Adaptation" Trivia *Yumiko wearing a headband is a nod to her counterpart having bangs in the Comic Series. *"Yumi (弓)" means "bow" in Japanese, which is Yumiko's weapon of choice. *Yumiko is the eighth LGBT character on the show. The other seven being Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric, Denise, Jesus, Magna, and Kelly. **Out of those, Yumiko is the fifth lesbian. **Yumiko and Magna are also the fourth same-sex couple on the show. *Yumiko is the first British character in the TV Series and the third one in The Walking Dead universe, with Oak being the first and Mac being the second. *Yumiko is one of six characters who know ASL, the others being her fellow group members Magna, Luke, Kelly, and Connie, as well as Carol Peletier. Category:Walking Dead Characters [[Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Magna's Group